Mahou Sensei Negima: Grandeur of Time
by heroes1202
Summary: Following the manga's end, Class 3-A has reunited for a graduation anniversary. However, the festivities are cut short when fate thrusts them into another great battle when a group known as the Immortal Six arrive, wielding the Code of the Lifemaker. They aim to control Earth and let immortal lives dominate. Can ANYTHING stop the Code of the Lifemaker?


_Mahora Academy, known to many as the world's largest all-girl learning academy for students from elementary school and kindergarten all the way to college classes. The students who come to this academy always learn something that lasts with them for the rest of their lives. And this is definitely true for the most famous of all classes in the entire academy, Class 3-A..._

_Since the day their new teacher, child prodigy and wizard-in-training Negi Springfield, came to the academy and became their teacher, Class 3-A has become a name known all over the world and in the magical world as the heroes who saved both Earth and the Magical World from total destruction as well as stopping the plans of the Cosmo Entelechia. Along the road, Negi Springfield made many pactios with the various and cheery girls of his class, all starting from one: Asuna Kagurazaka, student number eight of Class 3-A._

_To this day, Negi keeps in touch with his former students, whom have either gone on to do great things or remain in Mahora to work side by side with their professor. And, even up to now, Negi Springfield has always had unwavering feelings in his heart towards the girl that gave him his first kiss, Asuna. He still cannot find the right way to express how much Asuna means to him._

_However, his feelings for Asuna will have to be put on hold as another threat is rising from the shadows, a threat greater than what Fate Averruncus, now one of Negi's allies, and Cosmo Entelechia could do. The Code of the Lifemaker, the key that literally controlled the Magical World's fate...has fallen into their clutches..._

**_Mahou Sensei Negima: Grandeur of Time_**

**_Chapter 01: Attack of the Immortal Six - Part 1_**

_~ In a Strange Chamber | Somewhere Outside Time and Space ~_

Our story opens up in a mysterious, grand chamber somewhere outside of time and space, existing in its own pocket dimension. Inside this giant hall is a large staircase leading up to a celestial throne where we find a mysterious man dressed in a large black and red styled robe. He sat sideways with his legs kicked up on one of the arms of the chair. At his side is the item most feared in the Magical World, the Code of the Lifemaker, in its complete form.. Just then, a small group of about five others, each dressed in the same robes as the man on the throne, arrived in a flash.

"Master...you summoned us?" one asked, leading the others in kneeling down before the one seated on the throne. The hooded man smirked and swiveled himself forward before rising from his throne, calling the Code of the Lifemaker to his hand.

"Ah yes. Welcome my brothers. I am so glad you have come." he said, slowly descending the staircase to greet them. Once he was within sight of his fellow allies, he flashed the Code of the Lifemaker before them. The sight of it caused them to gasp.

"M-Master! C-Can this be?! The Code of the Lifemaker...!" the lead member asked. The hooded man chuckled.

"Yes. After long last, the key to ruling this world has been found. It took a long time, but now we have ALL the power we need to conquer this magical world and become kings. No more will we be cast out into the shadows of society! No more will people mock and ridicule us!" he sneered. He pulled back his hood, revealing himself to be a young adult with fairly tan skin and strange red tattoos across his face. He had long black hair that unfurled down his neck.

"It is time my brothers...time for the Immortal Ones to take this world for our own! No one can withstand us...so long as I wield the key to this world!" he exclaimed, raising the key into the air. The air is filled with a dastardly laugh as the tip of the Codemaker key begins to glow, giving off a faint shine.

"And now...I think its time we let ourselves be known...to the "hero" of Mundus Magicus...Negi Springfield." he grinned. The other members gathered around as the key's light glowed stronger.

"Code of the Lifemaker! Take me and my brothers...to Mahora Academy on planet Earth!" he exclaimed. Heeding the wielder's words, the key released a massive burst of light and completely engulfed them, automatically transporting them out of the chamber.

**_~ MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA ~_**

_~ At the Same Time... | Mahora Academy Grounds | Early Afternoon ~_

Our attention quickly shifts to Mahora Academy on planet Earth, the world's biggest and most successful all-girl academy with classes ranging from kindergarten to college. It was a day of celebration as the grounds were literally decorated with banners, streamers, balloons and other party decorations. On a large banner stretched out wide, it reads "CLASS 3-A's GRADUATION ANNIVERSARY" in big letters. And at the sight of the party is just about every member of the school's most prosperous of classes, Class 3-A, along with friends from both Earth and the Magical Realm. It was a party to celebrate the anniversary of Class 3-A's graduation as well as the end of the war for the Magical World. Everyone raised their drink glasses in the air.

"CHEERS!" the girls exclaimed in unison. Laughter and merriment followed as everyone filled the air with happy chatter. Among all the guests are faces such as Ayaka Yukihiro, Fuka and Fumika, Evangeline McDowell, Chachamaru, Kotaro and Fate, Nagi Springfield and his allies from Ala Rubra, Nekane and Anya and more. And, at the front of this crowd of merry makers are the two that started it all, Negi Springfield with Asuna Kagurazaka, now princess of the Magical World. Everyone was dressed in their casual clothing.

"Wow. Would you look at all the nutcases we've got here Negi? Hard to believe its been SO LONG since all this wackyness started." Asuna said. Negi chuckled.

"Yes. And it all began...with us sharing a kiss." he said. Hearing that, Asuna turned bright red and shoved Negi away, comically knocking him to the ground.

"C-Come on Negi! You know I'm STILL uneasy talking about something like THAT!" Asuna chortled. Suddenly, she realized the force of her shove and quickly helped Negi back up. Nekane soon walked over and chuckled at the sight of Negi and Asuna.

"What's this Negi? Has Asuna gotten you "falling" for her already?" she chuckled "I had a feeling you two would be "head over heels" for each other someday." Hearing that, Negi and Asuna sharply turned red and glanced at each other.

"N-Nekane! PLEASE! My relationship with Asuna is NOT like that! She's been busy with her duties in the Magical World and I've been busy with mine!" Negi exclaimed, frantically waving his arms. Kotaro chuckled as he approached from behind with Fate.

"If that's the case, then how come you were telling me earlier about how much ya..." Kotaro asked before Negi suddenly silenced him by slapping his hand over his big mouth. The two girls glanced on in confusion.

"Uhh...Negi? What was Kotaro about to say? Something you two were talking about earlier?" Asuna asked. Negi stuttered.

"I-Its nothing Asuna! W-We were just talking about work related issues. That was all." Negi explained. Fate curiously tilted his head.

"Ah. I see. I thought Kotaro was about to talk of your fondness for Asuna." Fate blurted. Everyone suddenly froze, remaining motionless, as Negi and Asuna's entire faces became bright red.

"Negi? What's this ABOUT?" Asuna asked, slowly creaking her head towards him. Fearing for his hide, Negi started frantically waving his hands about.

"It-It's not what you think Asuna! I-Its not! Its just NOT!" Negi exclaimed. Meanwhile, among the other members at the party, Haruna was seen watching Negi and Asuna alongside Konoka and Yue. Chamo, Negi's ermine friend, rested around her neck.

"Man. Our poor teach. Why can't he just come clean about how he feels about our resident block head? He'll get gray hairs early if he doesn't." Haruna sighed. Chamo sighed as well.

"I tried to tell him to just let the words flow out. But, OF COURSE, he's too "blind sighted" to even get THAT right." he explained. Yue sipped from her glass as Konoka giggled.

"I'm sure those two will tell each other sooner or later. It's ONLY a matter of time..." Konoka giggled. Nearby, Ayaka and Chizuru were watching Negi as well. Ayaka sighed.

"If only I could get Professor Springfield to act that way with ME. Oh. How I ENVY Asuna. Not only is she some magical princess...but she's got Negi falling all over himself in front of her. If that's not a sign of love, I dunno WHAT is." Ayaka said. Chizuru smiled.

"Yes. And I'm sure you did your own fair share of "falling over yourself" when we were in middle school Ayaka. Remember?" she asked. Ayaka gawked and blushed bright red, glaring over at Chizuru.

"And just WHAT are you implying watermelon chest?!" Ayaka asked. Chizuru chuckled, saying nothing more. We rejoin Negi and Asuna as the two are once again alone.

"M-Man Negi. You know how to embarrass a girl. And I thought you STOPPED that after we graduated." Asuna groaned. Negi was still blushing slightly as he looked away.

"Y-Yes. Well, I...I am who I am Asuna. You can't change that fact about me." he said. Asuna lightly glanced over at him and gently smiled, blushing herself.

"Yeah. I guess so. After all, its just one of the traits everyone knows you well for...as well as being the guy that saved TWO worlds from destruction." she muttered. Negi and Asuna glanced at each other before turning away again, glancing once more shortly after.

"Negi...? Is there something you wanted to say?" Asuna asked. Negi looked away before taking a deep breath and facing Asuna again.

"Asuna...? I..." he muttered. However, he stopped when there was a sudden heavy dark aura falling over the crowd. Everyone there could feel it.

"W-What? What's this dark force?" Nagi asked. Evangeline glanced around, spotting the robed six approaching from across the grounds.

"Anyone care to guess it is THEM?" she asked. Everyone else looked back to see the robed figures approaching with the leader carrying the Code of the Lifemaker in his hand. The sight of it surprised most of the crowd.

"H-Hey. That thing the guy in front is carrying. Isn't that...?" Sakurako asked. Evangeline and Nagi seemed the most shocked.

"Don't tell me that's..." she muttered. Nagi quietly nodded.

"Yes Evangeline. It is. The Code of the Lifemaker. But...just who ARE they? And how can they be wielding THAT dangerous weapon?" he asked. Just then, the six figures came to a stop just inches from the outskirts of the party. Both sides quietly looked on at one another.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Takamichi muttered. The dean and Albiero looked on as well.

"Excuse me. But...you mind telling us why yer giving off such a creepy vibe there?" Jack asked "We were having a fun time until you butted yourselves in." The one carrying the key smirked and pulled back his hood, revealing himself as the leader.

"Do pardon our intrusion. But I'm afraid your little party...is about over." he said slyly. Negi slowly stepped forward and stared on at the leader of the six.

"Who are you and what are you doing with the Code of the Lifemaker?" Negi asked. The leader glared on at Negi and lightly chuckled, narrowing his gaze.

"Well, well, well...Negi Springfield. Hero of two worlds, son of the Thousand Master AND former teacher of Mahora Academy on Earth...we finally meet at last." he chuckled "If introductions are your thing, then I think I just did yours. Allow me to do mine." Everyone watched as he slowly drew forth the key and pointed its tip towards him.

"My name is Demos, leader of the Immortal Six. Remember that name...for it will be the name you shall all bow down and WORSHIP as KINGS of both Mundus Magicus AND the Earth!" he laughed. Everyone gasped.

"King of two worlds? You guys?!" Chisame asked. Chachamaru prepared herself for battle mode as Negi and Asuna glared on.

"As IF! We're not gonna hand our planet over to some crazy jerks like you just because you've got some big, fancy key!" Asuna exclaimed "Earth belongs to EVERYONE! As does the magical world!" Negi nodded.

"I'm afraid that if you want this planet..." Kotaro muttered.

"You'll have to best all of us." Fate finished. Demos chuckled and glanced back at his followers, giving them the "hint" to drop their hoods. Four out of the other five did as commanded, revealing themselves to be three other men and a young woman under the hoods. One member still remained veiled by their hood.

"So, when you call yourselves the "Immortal Six"..." Evangeline asked. Demos smirked.

"Yes. You are about to go toe to toe with six beings who time has CURSED with immortality...the same as YOU, Evangeline McDowell. But...don't take this the hard way. We've got no beef with a fellow immortal being. Its just...well...as long as you're with Springfield, you ARE enemy to us." Demos said. He suddenly drew forth the Lifemaker key.

"I think that's ENOUGH talk, wouldn't you agree? Let us get right to the main event." Demos said, pointing the key at Negi. At the same time, Negi summoned forth his staff as Asuna slipped out her pactio card.

"COME my brothers! Show these mortal imbeciles what TRUE POWER is! Let them feel the WRATH of we Immortal Life Forms!" Demos exclaimed. The other members smirked and suddenly charged forward, drawing their weapons as Demos joined in as well. Negi and his friends charged onward as well, drawing forth their pactio cards.

"Let's see just what you've GOT Negi Springfield!" Demos exclaimed, heading straight for Negi and Asuna.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
